The Hidden Truth
by ForeverAndAlways19
Summary: After a stupid one night stand with Edward, Bella ends up with a daughter. Flash foward five years and Edward still doesn't know about his daughter. What happens when he moves to Seattle, will he find out?  Rated T. Cannon parings eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N OK so this is my first fan fiction I am aiming to complete. I wrote the start of a story called Found. I Think was the name of it awhile ago and I just couldn't go anywhere with it. So I have been taking writing lessons and working on writing this right now I have three chapters of this story done and I am working on a fourth. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

**I am with out beta. I would like one, so if you are interested tell me :)**

**So please enjoy! **

**Oh and before you begin**

**Alice is: 23**

**Bella is: 23**

**Ashleigh is: 4**

**Edward is: 27**

**Emmett is: 25 (not in this chapter)**

**Rosalie is: 24 (not in this chapter)**

**Important! This chapter was edited on 1/7/11. **

****flashback****

"Alice!" I cried and she painfully curled yet another of my mahogany locks into a tight ringlet. She shook her head at me her small angelic face scowling down at me.

"Just one second Bella, I'm almost done." She cried jutting her lower lip out ever so slightly. I sighed in defeat as she pinned a small gray rose into the front of my curls. Alice took a step back to admire her work. "Oh my, gosh you look ah-mazing!"

"Thanks Alice." I mumbled as I stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles on the front of my dress. The dress Alice had put me in was beautiful it was a pale gray and the skirt flowed naturally in gentle ruffles. It was cinched at the bust, and I couldn't deny I felt almost pretty in it.

"You're so welcome Bella!" Alice squealed as she slipped on a matching red dress. She was under this strange impression as hostesses of this graduation party, we had to be matching. I couldn't argue, well I tried but she pulled her puppy dog pout on me.

"Alice?" Her mother Esme called up the stairs. "Your dad and I are leaving now. Have fun, and please try not to trash the house."

"We won't mom!" Alice screamed down to her mother. "Bye I love you." Her parents called up a final goodbye but Alice was already in party mode.

"Ok Bella the guests should be arriving soon. Edward should also be coming." She squealed. Edward was Alice's older brother. He was gorgeous, or at least that's what I could tell from the pictures in Alice's room.

"Yes, of course." I mumbled as she continued to flutter around the house in preparation for the party.

About an hour later the party was in full swing. Some kids had smuggled in alcohol and several people were drunk. "Bella, drink this." Alice slurred handing me a drink. I sighed as she watched me anxiously and I downed the drink in a second. She handed me another one and I drank it almost as quickly as the first. Around three drinks later I was completely drunk.

I was drunkenly stumbling around the Cullen's living room, which was set up as a dance floor for the night, in search of Alice. Suddenly I felt someone bump into me. I spun around furious as I noticed a pair of green eyes staring back at me.

"Dance with me?" The boy said as I nodded and he whisked me out to the dance floor. My plans of finding Alice were soon forgotten as I found myself grinding up upon this gorgeous green eyed god. At about the middle of the song he lowered his lips to mine.

The next morning, I woke up with a killer headache. Groaning I sat up to not only find myself naked with sheets wrapped around my torso, but also in bed with Alice's brother Edward. What the heck had happened last night to make me have sex with Edward?

I glanced over at his sleeping form once more cursing at myself for being so stupid. Had we used protection? I'm not on birth control I never had the need to be. What if I end up pregnant? Well it's final I'm and idiot

. Taking one last look at Edward, I silently slipped out of the bedroom.

****end flashback****

I left my daydream, as I walked up the steps to my home in Washington. As I swung open the door I could hear the opening theme song to iCarly blaring from my living room. I hung up my coat and made my way into the living room.

"Momma," My four year old daughter Ashleigh screamed as she ran straight into my arms. Alice trailed behind her with a big smile on her face. She waved me a simple goodbye as she began to pick up her stuff.

"Auntie Ali!" My daughter cried, "You can't leave yet!" Alice smiled as Ashleigh hopped out of my arms. She took a place next to Alice and excitedly said, "Look momma I look like Auntie Ali!"

The indeed did they both and sparkly dresses on, with leggings underneath and ballet flats for shoes. For jewelry they both had on beads and headbands with bows.

"You look adorable baby!" I smiled as I looked at my daughter; she had grown up so quick. It seems like only yesterday I found out I was pregnant.

"Where'd you get the dress though?" I questioned looking at Alice.

"Oh Auntie gave me it!" She squealed excitedly. I hate that Alice spoils Ashleigh, my brother Emmett and parents do the same. It bugs me; I mean I am perfectly capable of buying Ashleigh whatever she wants.

I don't have a great job, but I love it none the less. Being a third grade teacher was a great experience. I mean we couldn't all be world famous designer or sport figures.

Ashleigh ran up to me once again hugging my legs. I bid Alice and quick farewell and thanks.

Once Alice had left, I looked down at my daughter. "How was school Ash?"

Ashleigh attended preschool on Mondays, and Wednesdays. Since today was Monday I was sure we'd have a lot to discuss.

She smiled up to me, "It was fun!" She then continued to prattle on about her entire day with extreme details, like how her friend Alvin spilled milk on Rebecca.

Ashleigh grew silent for a second and I looked down at her with concern. "Momma…." She mumbled nervously, "Why do I not have a daddy?"

"Well um Ashleigh..." I began not really sure how to answer the question. "You see you do have a daddy. And I am sure he would love you. But he has to be somewhere else." The answer was suitable enough, I couldn't tell her she had no dad nor he didn't know about her.

I knew in my heart I should tell Edward he has a four year old daughter. But I couldn't. He probably had a gorgeous girlfriend who he was completely in love with. Knowing about Ashleigh would most likely ruin his life.

Ashleigh seemed satisfied with my answer, she acted like she understood but in reality she probably didn't.

The rest of the night was spent watching Disney movies and eating our favorite meal of macaroni and cheese. Soon enough it was Ashleigh's bedtime and I ushered her upstairs to start winding her down for the night.

As soon as she was in her pajamas with princess on them and tucked into bed, I dialed Alice's familiar number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey Ali," I said as I walked into my room. "Ashleigh asked about Edward today."

"Really?" She inquired.

"Yeah I told her about how he'd probably love her, but he has to be some where else."

"Oh, well this isn't going to be the best news then. Edward is moving to Seattle in a couple of days."

"What!" I cried, I lived in Seattle, Edward lived in Chicago. Why would he be coming here?

"Yeah he is." Alice continued. "He's moving his business closer to home, he misses his family."

"Oh. Well I got to go. I have to be at school early tomorrow."

"Ok bye Bella I love you." Alice said, and then I heard the silent beep of my phone indicating she had hung up.

What would this mean for Ashleigh? I mean she looked like Edward. She had my face with Edwards's hair color and eyes that were speckled with the chocolate brown of mine. He would have to know she was his.

He couldn't know, I couldn't lose Ashleigh in a custody battle. She was my life.

**A/N**

**Did I bore you? I hope not. **

**To clear one thing up real quick in am in my teens so I will NOT be writing lemons. Sorry!**

**Please Review though! I love hearing your opinions! And I will reply to EVERY review! Make the reviews nice and considerate I have feelings too! So even if my story sucks tell me in a nice way!**

**Thanks again for reading! Please Review! **

**Until next time!**

**~F&A19 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks guys so much for bearing with me and being patient. My life has been hectic!**

**I dance with a professional dance company and I have had some busy practices, and auditions during the last few weeks. I just counted and I dance at least 25 hours a week! With that I'm recovering from a severely sprained ankle, so I was resting that (still… it's annoying I want to dance!) **

**And on top of dance and my injury I have had a ton of homework! **

**And my laptop broke! I brought it along to dance one day when I was sitting out, and it just died. (That might have something to do with the water I spilled on it…) So I got a new one for Christmas! Yay! **

**So thanks for bearing with me! I hope you all had a fabulous Holiday season! I know I did! :)**

**Also thanks to all you guys who reviewed and or made my story a favorite. That really means the world to me! Thanks again! **

**Oh and I reedited the last chapter adding a few more details. I mentioned it was a Monday and Ashleigh attends preschool two days a week. Little things like that. So if you want to reread it go ahead, but if not that's fine.**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Twilight.**

**And on with the show… =)**

Bella POV

"_How could you?" Edwards green eyes flashed as he pulled Ashleigh closer into his chest. She cried softly into him curling into him, shielding her face from me. _

"_You waited four years. Four years to tell me I had a daughter!" He continued to yell at me. The tears were now streaking down my face as his word cut through me like a knife. _

"_I ju- just couldn't ruin you life" I sobbed as I pleaded desperately. Trying so hard to get him to understand why I did it. _

_His eyes flashed once more. "Ruin me life!" He screeched causing me to sob harder. "You wouldn't have ruined anything. I want Ashleigh to be in my life, then, now, and forever." _

_His words hurt. When I kept Ashleigh from him I thought I had been doing the right thing for him, for us. "Bu- But I didn't know that."_

_It was then he scooped Ashleigh's crying form up and just left. "Please don't go. You can't take her." I screamed after him reaching out to stop him. _

_He spun around, his beautiful eyes cold as he whispered the words that cause my reason for life to shatter. "I can take her, she's mine. She wants me now. Goodbye Isabella." _

"_EDWARD!" I screamed failing my final chance to stop him. He was gone. And I was alone. Ashleigh was no longer mine. I cried out into the empty room…_

It was then I suddenly awoke from my nightmare. The whole night had been that way, hardly sleeping after the news that Edward was coming to Seattle had been given to me. I tossed and turned all night worrying over losing Ashleigh and custody battles.

So I shut my eyes, trying to get one more chance at sleep.

So, when the alarm went off at five thirty, I was not ready for the school day ahead of me. I quickly dressed, throwing my hair up in a simple pony tail and applying little make up.

I rushed down the stairs, just as the shrill sound of the doorbell filled the house. I threw open the door.

Standing before me once the door was open was Rosalie, the new babysitter I had hired for Ashleigh. We had only met her last week. She was twenty- four, tall, blonde, and utterly gorgeous, and I really hoped was going to be good for Ashleigh. "Hi, please come in!"

She silently followed me into the foyer as I began the rundown of Ashleigh's day. "And finally, at around four-thirty I should be home, and if not my brother Emmett will come get Ashleigh."

Rosalie nodded an approval stating she understood my instructions. "Oh and I forgot, Ashleigh should be up in about two hours. Well I got to run! Thanks again!" I blabbered as I walked out the door.

Once I was at work, the long day of teaching began. My students were on the better behaved side, as we worked on of lessons for the day.

Finally, after what seemed eons, the school day was over, papers were graded, and I was free to go. I quickly dialed Alice. "Hey Ali, how are you." I mumbled as she picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Fine my dear!" She said he musical voice floating through the phone. "And how were you?"

"Eh I'm ok. Is Edward seriously coming to Seattle?" I questioned, praying that it was all a dream.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. He'll be stating to move his stuff in on Saturday." Alice muttered her voice full of pity. "And do you know the house that was for sale down the street from you…" She continued gently.

"Umm, yeah I think. Jessica just told me something about that." I explained.

"Oh…well that's Edwards's new home." Alice muttered so quickly that it took a second to process.

"What!" I screeched. "He's going to be so close Alice. He's going to find out. And I'm going to lose Ashleigh!" I was close to tears as I screamed into the phone.

**Rose POV**

The day had gone pretty smoothly, Ashleigh had woken up just around the time Bella had said. Once awake, Ashleigh was a quiet, shy child, who kept to herself most of the day.

She had no problem playing by herself, so when I suggested going to the park, she had a full blown melt-down.

Now while most kids would jump at the opportunity, Ashleigh didn't, preferring to play by herself with her stuffed dog which was promptly named "Pinkie."

Pinkie was in a sense, her best friend. She carried the pink stuffed dog everywhere, from meal times to play, Pinkie went everywhere.

Around four thirty, I got a call from Bella. Her voice was distressed as she explained she wouldn't be home for another hour. So she was sending her older brother Emmett over to redeem me from my job.

I had tried to convince Bella she had no reason to send her brother over, but she wouldn't budge. So I sighed in agreement and went back to playing with Ashleigh.

Ashleigh was pushing Pinkie around in a stroller when the door bell rang moments later. I rushed to she who it was, and Ashleigh followed pushing Pinkie along with her.

I opened the door to see a huge man standing in front of me. Immediately Ashleigh squealed. "Uncle Emmy!" She cried, as the man I figured must be Bella's brother scooped her up in his arms.

"Hi Ash," he exclaimed as he held a hand out to me. "I'm Emmett Swan; you must be the new sitter."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rosalie Hale." I exclaimed. "Well I guess I better get going." I said as I grabbed my coat and headed out into the cold September air. "Bye. I'll see you tomorrow Ashleigh."

Ashleigh waved a small goodbye as she clung to her uncle, as Emmett shouted, "Bye, It was nice meeting you." I gave him a small nod as I headed to my car.

Bella Pov

That's it, my life was over. Edward was moving only three houses down from me. He would see me and Ashleigh one day and automatically find out my hidden truth.

So when I finally arrived home around five thirty, I was a complete mess. The little make up I had on was smudged all over my face, and my eyes were red from tears.

When I walked into my home, Emmett had Ashleigh thrown across his lap. She was asleep, her little arms wrapped around Pinkie.

"Hey Bells," Emmett called from the couch. "Everything will work out in the end. I just know it." He stated confidently with a sad smile on his face. I nodded and all I could do was hope he was right.

**A/N**

**YAY! Two chapters done! :) Sorry again for the super long wait. I'll try to be better. Expect a new chapter soon. **

**Another thing, I just discovered polyvore. So I have been making sets for the story!**

**You can look at them here if you want! **

.com/hidden_truth/collection?id=662581

**Oh and please keep reviews kind! :) If you favorite this story. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think. Does my story suck, rock, ect. Thanks in advanced! **

**Until next time.**

**~Foreverandalways19**


End file.
